The Brotherhood
by King of Eli
Summary: The Mindbender's Sanctuary is under attack once again by the government, and Liz's only option is to add the Hetalia characters into the fray of Anime characters she already has, which is more dangerous than it sounds. Rated for language, blood, and ya
1. Prologue

**[AN: This is my first attempt at a fanfiction like this. Please be nice x.x Also, I felt the need to upload something that wasn't crap. So. Yeah. Vocabulary at the end of this chapter.]**

Prologue

The red-head's feet moved with surprising quickness as he ran across the roof of the building, launching himself from one roof to another, dark blue eyes focused on something other than the things in front of him. Eventually he came to a stop, head tilted up towards the starlit sky.

"They're coming."

From the ground, another red-head looked up at him with uncertainty. Hearing the words that were spoken, he turned and ran off, red overcoat flapping in the wind as he ran, the clicking of his heels the only noise that was made.

Eventually he came to a young girl sitting in the middle of a clearing, the head of a giant Sumatran tiger in her lap. The cat's ears flicked as the girl turned to face him.

"They're coming." the red head repeated. The girl just smiled and lowered her head.

"Prepare for their arrival then."

_Turn the coward into a hero_

_the Brotherhood will rise again._

[Vocabulary;

The Brotherhood: the pact formed between Matt, Grell, Italy, and Romano to help and protect one another in times of need.]


	2. Chapter one

**Chapter one**

The first thing that entered Germany's mind when he opened his eyes that morning was; _How the hell did I get here?_

He was sitting in the middle of a clearing he'd never been to before. He didn't even know how he'd gotten out here; when he fell asleep he'd been in a bedroom, not outside.

Lying beside him and still sleeping rather peacefully was his incompetent ally, Italy, a little smile on his face as he yawned and rolled onto his side.

"Oy, wake up," the German growled, poking the red-haired Italian in the side.

"_Vee, _why so early Germany?" Italy complained, attempting to pull imaginary covers over his head. As soon as he realized there were no such covers, however, he woke. The chocolate brown eyes that were normally closed opened wide and darted around. "Hey, um, why are we in a field?" he sounded more curious than confused, however, leading Germany to believe that something was wrong with him.

"We just woke up in the middle of a field," Germany started to say, "And you don't even sound the least bit concerned! Don't you find this a little bit strange?"

The Italian put a finger to his lips in thought. "Nope!"

Germany sighed and lowered his head, before he decided to deal with Italy later and instead attempt to figure out how they got here. "Enough of that, we need to look for Japan. Do you see him anywhere?"

A quick examination of the field revealed that their dark haired Asian friend was not with them, so they of course had to get up and search for him.

The clearing that they were in was surrounded by thick forest, and they had no choice but to head straight into it. While Italy was busy being frightened at every little thing, Germany was looking for the lost nation before he was interrupted.

A black blur shot out from between the trees and slammed into Germany, causing him to let out a squeak of surprise before being knocked over. He could feel strong, gloved hands gripping him around his neck, and knees digging into his stomach. Coughing, he attempted to pry the attacker off of him, but to no avail; whoever was doing this had no intention of letting go.

"Ahh! Please don't hurt me!" Italy wailed from behind Germany. "I'm no trouble, really, I don't want to hurt you…" he started to yell, rambling on and on with his nonsense. The attacker turned and let out an animalistic growl before launching himself onto the sputtering Italian, pinning him down with one foot on his chest. Italy let out a wail and struggled underneath him, crying out for his Germany to come and protect him. Just as the blonde was getting to his feet, a voice called;

"Mello, leave them alone. They're one of us." A long-haired red head stepped out of the trees, frowning at the leather-clad attacker, who removed his foot from the crying Italian's chest and backed off.

"Who _are _you?" Germany demanded when he finally steadied himself. Italy remained curled up on the ground, too frightened to move.

"My name is Grell, and that is Mello," the red haired one replied, pointing to first himself and then Mello. Walking over to the downed Italy, Grell offered a hand. "Come on, get up. I'm not going to hurt you." Still trembling from the attack, the red haired Italian was reluctant to take Grell's hand, but he finally reached out and grabbed it, letting the shinigami pull him to his feet.

"You said we were one of you," Germany stated, looking over at the two newcomers. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'll explain it to you later," Grell replied. "Right now, you need to come with us. As long as you're away from the Sanctuary you're in grave danger."

There were so many questions swimming around in the German's head, but he knew it would most likely be best to follow these guys. Besides, Germany and Italy had no idea where they even were.

"One thing," the blonde muttered. "We were looking for our friend. He's Asian with dark hair and brown eyes. Have you seen him?"

"He's already at the sanctuary," Mello, the leather-clad blonde growled. "He came earlier this morning."

Letting out a sigh of relief, Germany turned to Italy who was now clinging tightly to his arm while shivering uncontrollably, head turned frightfully in Grell and Mello's direction. "We'll follow you then. Come on," Germany muttered to Italy, and they started off after the other two in the direction of what they guessed was the Sanctuary.

Their journey had only just begun.

**[AN: Sorry this chapter was so very crappy and anticlimactic. Don't worry, it'll get less crappy and more climatic soon. Also, vocabulary time;**

the Sanctuary- The Mindbender's Sanctuary, a place created by Liz for authors and the things she brings to life.

shinigami- a god of death (in case you didn't know).


	3. Chapter two

**Chapter two**

After walking through the woods for a while, the odd little quartet stopping on front of a large padlocked gate. Two wolves, a chestnut and white femme and a dark gray brute were sitting in front of it. Noticing them, the brute got to his feet and did something Germany nor Italy thought was possible; he turned into a human.

"Irtimid," Grell greeted the wolf-man. "Would you be so kind as to let us in?"

"Of course," Irtimid replied. He turned his golden-amber colored eyes over to Germany and Italy (who was now cowering behind the tall German while clinging to his nightshirt). "Are they also from the group of newcomers?" he asked.

Grell nodded. "They're one of us."

The wolf's face twisted into a kind smile as he unlocked the gate. "Wlt hhvoy flb (wilt ha-voy feelb, God bless you)," he called as they passed through.

"Flb llg (feelb eelj, you too)," the red head replied. Curious, Germany hurried to catch up with Grell and Mello, dragging Italy behind him.

"What in the world was that?" he asked, feeling Italy flinch when the gate closed.

"Those two are from Animalia, a series the mistress here created," Mello explained. "They speak both English and Animalian. I don't know much about them or their language, but Grell does," the blonde admitted almost shamefully. Grell smirked and gently elbowed Mello in the shoulder, and the blonde replied by punching him in the shoulder—it was very half assed, however, so it didn't appear as though it harmed the shinigami any.

Again they fell silent as they walked down a long, winding gravel path. Italy stifled a whine (his legs were getting tired) out of fear that Mello would hit him again and instead gripped Germany's shirt tighter. Finally, after what felt like forever, the two looked up to see towering buildings in front of them. In front of them was a towering white mansion, and behind that one there were many others. Through the buildings there was a maze of gardens and grass and pavement. There were many people and animals all running around the place—it appeared to be very busy right now, despite the early hour.

"What is this place?" Germany asked, looking around at the landscape. Italy finally emerged from behind him, eyes wide with interest.

"This," Grell started to say with a smile on his face. "Is the Mindbender's Sanctuary."

**[AN: Sorry this chapter's so short. My spurt for this chapter ended abruptly, but the next one will be longer. I promise! And much more interesting. Now, vocabulary;**

femme: female wolf

brute: male wolf

Irtimid: A character for an original series I'm writing, Irtimid is Dimitri spelled backwards.

Animalia: The series I'm making

Animalian: The language they speak

The Mindbender's Sanctuary: a place created by Liz for authors and the things she brings to life.


	4. Chapter three

**Chapter three**

As soon as they got to the main building, Germany and Italy immediately began to spot people they knew.

"Japan!" Germany called to the Asian nation. Turning, he started to walk over to his two friends and was immediately hugged by Italy.

"Japan! We were afraid that something had happened to you," Italy cried, burying his face in Japan's neck. Japan gave a few startled blinks, but he didn't push the Italian away like he normally did. Surprisingly, Japan put his arms around Italy, returning the hug.

"I could say the same about you two. It looks like you're safe though. I see you met Mello and Grell?" Japan stated, looking at the two other characters standing a few feet away.

"Yes," Germany was the one to reply this time. "You met them before we did?"

Finally pulling out of the Italian's death grip, Japan nodded at Germany. "I came here a lot earlier than you did, so I've already met a lot of people."

"You have yet to meet the most important," Grell murmured, finally turning back to the trio. "And that's who we need to take you to. So, follow me." With those words, Grell started walking towards the door of the main building. Japan, Italy, and Germany exchanged trusting glances before they followed after the red head.

After they entered the huge building, Grell led them up two flights of stairs until they reached a long, winding hallway. At the end of it was a single door, labeled "head master." On one side on the wall beside the door, there was a picture of a huge Sumatran tiger, blue-green eyes focused on the camera, long pink tongue swiping over its huge whiskered muzzle. On the other side, there was a red brindle and white pit bull in mid-jump, a Frisbee just out of reach of its muscular, open jaws.

"Who are they?" Italy asked curiously, tilting his head at the photos.

"They are both the mistresses' pets," Grell explained. "The tiger is Oliver and the pit bull is Thomas."

"S-she has a tiger?" Italy squeaked, cowering behind Germany. "Does it eat people?"

"No, he's actually quite sweet," Grell told him, reaching out and gripping the door handle. "Are you three ready?" he asked it like they were going into the room where they'd get their lethal injection.

"We're ready," Germany replied, pulling Italy to his feet. The Italian stifled a whimper, and Japan stepped up beside his friends and allies. Grinning, Grell opened the door.

The three weren't ready for what lied before them. A huge Sumatran tiger, most likely the one that was in the photo, sat in front of a big desk, paws crossed and eyes focused on them. He was wearing a brown leather collar and a black harness. A brown lead was attached to his harness and it led up to the desk. Sitting behind the desk was a girl who looked like she was no more than 13. She had tanned skin and curly brown hair and dark brown eyes that looked over at the others and brightened.

"So you've finally come, have you?" she asked, grinning. "Welcome. My name's Liz, I'm the owner of this place."

[**AN: Ah, another short chapter. I was gonna make it longer, but I decided to leave it on this note because I like torturing my readers. And I like torturing my characters, as you'll soon see. Anyway, vocab time (I don't think there was much in this chapter...)**

character(s): the creatures that Liz brings to life are often referred to as characters

Oliver: a four year old Sumatran tiger that Liz adopted. He wears a brown leather collar and a black harness, and has unnatural blue-green eyes. Sometimes, but very rarely, he speaks. Often times, when he speaks it is very philosophical.

Thomas: a three year old red brindle and white pit bull. He doesn't speak like Oliver does, and is in the most part a regular dog.]


	5. Chapter four

**Chapter four**

"You're the owner of this place?" Germany finally choked out in disbelief.

"That's right, I am," Liz grinned. "The one and only."

"B-but...you're—"

"A kid? Yeah. No need to point that out," Liz muttered.

"But, how in the world did you get the money to build all of this?" the Germany nation asked, looking all around. "Mein Gott (My God)..."

"I'll explain all of that later," Liz told him. "Right now, we need to talk about why you're here. The others should be joining us in a moment."

While Liz and Germany talked, Italy's eyes were focused on the tiger. His wide blue-green pools were mesmerizing and beautiful. As he stared into the cat's eyes, he swore he could hear a soft voice say, "It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you."

Before anything else could happen, familiar voices sounded from outside.

"Hurry up, I wanna meet this guy. He must be rich!"

"Whoever made this must be richer than any country..."

"What beautiful artwork he has downstairs~"

"I wouldn't be using the pronoun "he" if I were you." A raven haired man with glittering red eyes pushed the door open. A short blue-gray haired boy with one blue eye (the other covered by an eye patch) stood beside him. Behind them were the all-too familiar allies; America, England **(Britain, whatever you want to call him, he's England in this fanfic)**, China, Russia, Canada, and France.

For a moment all of them were silent, not really even acknowledging the Axis' existence; their eyes were focused on the twelve year old sitting behind the desk. Then, finally, America spoke up.

"It's a girl? And a kid?" He yelled in disbelief.

"I didn't want to believe it either but it's true," Germany sighed.

"Was that a sexist comment?" Liz asked, dark brown eyes narrowed and unhappy looking. "I hope it wasn't." Even though she was small, the heated glare she gave the American said everything he needed to know, and he shut up. "Now if you're finished gawking, I'd like to introduce myself more properly. My name is Liz and yes, I am the one who made this. Where I got the money to make it is confidential, and all you need to know is that I didn't steal it. You might want to know where you are. Well, right now, you aren't anywhere. To tell you the truth, you're in a place that's between all of the dimensions that have ever been created, ever. Where we are you won't be able to find on a map. You might want to know why you're here, and that will all be explained in a little while. All you need to know is, you are safe as long as you're here." As soon as she finished, a red haired man with dark blue eyes burst through the door, panting.

"Liz! There's trouble on the outside. A mindbender has been killed..." he murmured softly. The girl's eyes widened with alarm and she turned to the countries.

"Follow me. There's much to be discussed." with those words she got out from behind her desk and tugged on the leash connecting her to the monster cat, and he got to his paws and followed her. She, in turn, followed the newcomer who had just arrived. "Sebastian, Ciel," she addressed the two characters who'd led the Allies in. "Make sure nothing happens. We'll be right back." With those words, she left the room, and the countries had no choice but to follow her.

-(Halfway point)-

As soon as they got to what Matt, the red head, had been talking about, they could all see the problem. A man with brown hair and wide green eyes lie in a pool of blood in front of him. His chest and stomach had been torn open and he was missing an arm. His throat was slashed and his head was nearly torn from his neck. His jaw was slack and his eyes were still wide open with shock. Looking at the body, Liz narrowed and let out a few sad "tsk"-s

"What a shame. A new one too," she sighed.

"Who is that?" Japan asked. Italy was busy hiding behind Germany, because he didn't want to see the body. Germany didn't blame him either—it was rather gruesome.

"A new author. His name was Mark Simmons; he'd only written one book." Liz sighed as she looked down at him.

"Miss." a new voice said. Liz turned, and so did the others. Standing there was a pale-skinned teenage boy with light stormy blue-gray eyes and shoulder length black hair. He wore black glasses, and his eyes were narrowed with slight concern. "I found this." he held up a letter and tossed it over to Liz, who caught it. "Read it."

Unfolding the piece of paper, Liz frowned as she read it aloud. "Dear whom it may concern,

I see you found my victim. In case you were wondering, I left him here to warn you. This is what is going to happen to you and all of your little friends as soon as I've got enough minions. So be prepared, because I'm coming after you.

With love,

Lev Saturnino Bertolini and the Hunters"

Letting out a growl, Liz crumpled up the paper, threw it on the ground and proceeded to stomp on it. After finishing that, she turned to the countries. "In case you didn't know, that's the reason you've been called here. You guys are going to help us fight Lev."

"Fight?" Italy echoed. "I'm not good at fighting! I'm good at running away!"

"Don't worry." a hand rested gently on Italy's shoulder, and the red head turned to see Matt standing there, smiling. "If you'd like, you can join The Brotherhood."

"The what?" Italy asked, tilting his head to one side.

"The Brotherhood. It's an agreement between myself and Grell. We live and fight for each other and care of one another, and if one of us is in trouble we help them out. I can teach you how to defend yourself and fight too if you'd like. Does that sound good?" he asked, extending out his other hand to Italy. He hesitated for a second, before taking Matt's hand.

"Well then...can I call you big brother?"

[**AN: How sweet, Matt has a new brother. Well, this chapter took EXACTLY two pages in Word. Be happy now ducklings. Vocab time;**

Mindbender: a person who can bring things to life and bend people's interpretation of the world; most Authors are mindbenders.

Hunters: The group of people trained to hunt down the most powerful Mindbenders (ones like Liz, who can bring things to life and such). Led by Lev Saturnino Bertolini.

Lev Saturnino Bertolini: the leader of the Hunters, older brother of Rees and younger brother of Regina. He has black hair, violet eyes and pale skin.]


	6. Chapter five

**Chapter five**

Despite what had just happened, as soon as the group arrived back at the Sanctuary, Italy was back to his normal cheerful self. That goofy yet adorable grin returned to his face and his eyes reverted back to their normal half-closed state as he now followed Matt around like a lost puppy.

"Italy!" the red haired Italian turned as he heard his name and saw his older brother, Romano standing there. His amber eyes were narrowed and he had an unimpressed look on his face, like he normally did. Standing beside him was Spain, looking around him with curiosity.

"Romano!" Italy called back, waving to Romano and taking one of Matt's hands in his own. "Guess what? I joined a brotherhood!"

"...A what?" Romano muttered as Italy half-led, half-dragged a confused Matt over to his older brother and friend.

"A brotherhood! This is Matt, he's the one who told me about it! He's like my big brother now!"

Immediately an animalistic growl rose in Romano's throat as he looked over at Matt. The other man didn't even respond, he only narrowed his dark blue eyes in Romano's direction and the dark auburn haired Italian let out a cry and dove behind Spain. "Ahh, scary!"

"Don't be afraid," Italy whined. "He's really a nice guy, I swear! Don't fight each other..."

"Italy, who is he?" Matt asked, pointing towards the cowering Romano.

"That's my big brother Romano," Italy replied. "He's kind of a dick but he means well!"

"Would he perhaps take into consideration the protection of the Brotherhood?" Matt asked as Romano finally got out from behind Spain (with some coaxing on the Spaniard's side).

"Normally I'd say no," the dark auburn haired Italian growled. "But it looks like my idiot brother has already joined...and protecting him is my job, so I have no choice."

Matt tilted his head at this aggressive display on Romano's side, before he grinned. "Well then, welcome to the brotherhood."

-(This is a line)-

For the rest of the day, Italy tagged along with Matt (which was a relief for Germany). He watched as Matt went on with his daily routine and introduced him to some of the other characters.

"This is my friend, Sebastian," Matt told Italy, introducing him to the raven-haired man he'd seen earlier with the allies. "I think you might have met him already."

"I saw him but I didn't meet him. It's nice to meet you!" Italy greeted, waving at the demon. Sebastian's reddish eyes gleamed with curiosity. "Your eyes...they're like Germany's big brother's!"

"Who, you mean Prussia?" Sebastian replied. "Yes, I guess you could say our eyes are almost the same..."

"I like you guys, you're not scary like the other one who attacked me this morning...what was his name again..." Italy thought for a moment, tapping a finger on the side of his mouth. "Oh yeah! Mello."

Matt let out a muffled cough. "Mello, you say? I'm not surprised. He's been known to attack anyone he finds on the outside."

Italy paused for a second. "You mean you know Mello?"

"Yes, they happen to be married," Sebastian told Italy calmly.

"Eeeeh! I'm sorry," the Italian apologized to Matt.

"No, it's alright. I can see why you'd be scared of him; most of the newcomers often are." Matt explained.

"If it's me you're talking about," a new voice muttered softly. "Then I'm sorry. We did get off on the wrong foot this morning, didn't we?" All three of them turned to address the voice and saw Mello standing there, leaning up against the wall of a building. Italy cowered behind Matt as the blonde approached. "I won't hurt you anymore, really. It's just that I didn't know who you were. With all of these Hunters running around, you can never be sure, and I need to make sure the Sanctuary is safe."

"Say, what is a Hunter anyway?" Italy finally asked, scooting out from behind Matt (but only a little).

"A Hunter is a normal human, not an author, a mindbender, or a character that uses specialized weapons and techniques to hunt down authors, mindbenders, and characters and often times kill them. They're very radical people—they fear that authors, but more particularly mindbenders and characters could drastically change the world and everything around them. They're afraid of change, basically, so they're trying to get rid of anything that could cause that change." It was Sebastian who spoke now, tilting his head up and staring at something on the horizon nobody else could see. "It's a scary prospect. They're a danger to us all."

"Especially the young ones," Matt sighed. "Most of them are too young to even understand what's going on."

"You mean there are kids here?" Italy choked out. "I mean, besides the owner..."

"Yes, and a few of them happen to be mine," Matt told him, looking over at Mello before adding, "Ours, so there's even more reasons for us to protect the Sanctuary."

"You have kids? Can I see them?" Italy asked happily, clasping his hands together.

"I don't see why not," Matt murmured softly. "Mello?"

Mello shrugged. "It's not like he'll hurt them." even though he said it passively, both Italy and Matt could tell Mello was tense. The Italian didn't blame him—they'd only known each other for a day. However, he wasn't saying no, so they both ended up leading Italy to a smaller building near the back of the whole place.

"Daddy!" a voice exclaimed, and a small strawberry blonde haired boy ran out, hugging Matt around his waist.

"Maximum," Matt smiled, picking up the little boy and letting him hug him around his neck.

From around the front door of the building, a much older boy peered out. He had blonde hair and dark blue eyes covered by goggles and very closely resembled his father, but he was much more timid. "Hi Dad," he murmured, eyes settling on Italy. "Who's that?"

"Oh, Mitheel, this is a new friend of mine," Matt replied. Maximum worked himself out of Matt's arms and ran to Mello, who grinned and picked him up.

"You can call me Uncle Feli," Italy told them. He rarely used his human name, but had decided to let them (the kids) call him that to keep them from getting confused.

"Papa," a new voice stated. Turning, Italy noticed a short blonde haired girl with pale sky blue eyes standing there, eyes narrowed with disdain. She tugged on Mello's vest. "Who's that?"

"If you were paying attention you might have heard, Michelle," Mello replied, setting Maximum back down. The boy clung possessively to his side, frowning at his older sister. "He's one of our new friends."

"One of the people that just came?" Michelle asked curiously.

"How do you know about that?" Matt asked her. "I thought you were supposed to be at home."

"Well I decided it was boring, so me and Mellenda snuck out to see them come." Michelle replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"Michelle!" Matt and Mello snapped at the same time.

"Nothing happened," a new voice exclaimed. A red haired girl with dark blue eyes came up beside her sister, grinning. She, like her father and older brother, wore goggles, but they were currently around her neck.

"That's not the point, something could have happened," Matt told her. "And I don't want to risk losing you. That's why you need to stay at home."

"So these are all of your kids?" Italy asked, ruffling Maximum's soft hair. The boy had eventually gotten away from his Papa and over to Italy. "Did you adopt them?"

"Actually, they're our biological children," Mello explained. Noticing the stare Italy was giving him, he gave a soft chuckle. "It's a long story."

"I have time! Explain it to me!"

[**AN: Wahoo, a three and three quarters-page chapter! Something actually somewhat substantial. ^^ Well, anyway, vocabulary;**

Wait. No vocab this chapter. Yay!]


	7. Chapter six

**Chapter six**

The next morning, after everyone was rested and fed, Liz made an announcement.

"I know that most of you have most likely received basic defense and attack training, but we can never be too careful. I want all of you to undergo training immediately, so that I don't have to stress and so that you can be safe."

Getting a certain nation to undergo said training was a lot harder than it seemed.

"But I don't want to fight!" Italy argued, shaking his head at Grell. "I just want to eat pasta and sleep and run away!"

"Normally running away would work," Grell replied. "But with these guys, they won't stop chasing you just because you run away. They want to kill you, and they will stop at nothing to get their way; which is why you need to undergo training!"

"Don't want to!"

Grell sighed heavily. It was obvious that the Italian was getting agitated and Grell was getting nowhere with his argument. "You know what? How about I teach you to use my chainsaw."

Italy sniffed, looking over at Grell with wide eyes. "You have a chainsaw?"

"Yes, I do, and I don't normally let anyone else use it," Grell muttered. "But I might as well let you use it, seeing how you don't have any notably powerful weapons..."

"What about big brother Matt?" Italy asked curiously.

"Oh, he's got a powerful weapon alright..." Grell sighed, before looking back at Italy. "And if I were to let you use it, you'd have access to it at all times when I'm not carrying it with me. Therefore, you'd be able to protect yourself and anyone else if you needed to. I'll also give you your own, if you'd like." After he spoke, Grell drew his red chainsaw from inside of his overcoat, before (carefully) handing it to Italy. Then, he drew another and steadied it in front of him. "This is my spare, in case Will takes away my original." A silly grin spread across Grell's face, showing all of his shark-like teeth. Surprisingly, Italy never spooked once at his impressive display; apparently, his love for his new "brother" overcame fear.

After Grell had shown Italy how to turn the chainsaw on, and how not to cut himself with it, the klutzy Italian seemed to get the hang of using it well. Hours into their training, although it only felt like minutes, the two were engaged in a chainsaw battle. Sparks flew as Grell moved the chainsaw up to defend himself from the spinning blades of the other, giving him just enough time to move backwards. Losing his balance, the red head fell on the ground and, just as he was about to get up, a foot came down and pinned him down to the ground. Smiling, Grell looked up at Italy.

"You're not bad with this; for a newbie." The Italian returned his smile and let Grell up and dust himself up.

"That was fun! Also it's funny seeing you on the ground." Grell blushed at Italy's comment and playfully swatted at him with his free hand.

"Well, I think that's enough for today." Grell turned to look at the setting sun behind them. "Wow, it's been a while. We should probably be getting back." Grell took Italy's hand in his and started off towards the direction of home. Looking down at their hands, Italy smiled. If Germany had been the one taking his hand, the Italian would've blushed—however, it was Grell, his brother. He didn't get the same feeling in his heart that he did when the German touched him, but the feeling he got when he was touched by Grell was close to what he felt.

"That sounds good, I'm hungry anyway. Got any pasta?"

"Any kind you can think of, _watashi no chīsana ichi_."

-(This is a fucking LINE)-

Around that time, Mello was having a dream.

_The blonde and white tora-ge wolf lifted his head from where he'd been lying in the soft grass. In front of him stood a beautiful white wolfess, with patches of gold as radiant as the mineral themselves shining on her fur like miniature suns, huge golden wings spread out wide. She smiled, dark blue eyes shimmering as she approached the tora-ge and leaned down, touching his forehead with her muzzle. Her wings encircled him, and the wolf blinked his sky blue eyes._

"_Grandmother Grace."_

-(Another fucking LINE)-

"Matt."

The red head turned as he was addressed. Standing behind him was Grell, a solemn look on his face.

"How was Italy?" Matt asked softly.

"He was fine." Grell stepped up beside Matt and gently took his hand. "Matt...if anything happens to me...I want you to know that I love you."

Pulling his little brother close, Matt leaned down and kissed the top of his soft hair. "I love you too, _watashi no amai kyōdai._"

[**AN: Well, this was a very heartfelt chapter, no? I had block for a while, thinking about what I was going to do for this chapter, but it soon went away and I settled with this. Don't worry guys, it gets better. Now, vocab time;**

"_watashi no chīsana ichi_." – my little one in Japanese

"Grandmother Grace." – a very special character, Grace is a character I made up. She is technically Matt's grandmother, but since Mello and Matt are married she's also Mello's grandmother. Yes, she is dead. She's a wolf/human hybrid.

"_watashi no amai kyōdai._" – my sweet brother in Japanese]


End file.
